Demokracja Bezpośrednia (partia polityczna)
|www = strona oficjalna |adres siedziby = ul. Wynalazek 3, 02- 677 Warszawa }} Demokracja Bezpośrednia (DB) – polska partia polityczna założona w marcu 2012 roku w drodze reakcji na wydarzenia związane z podpisaniem umowy Anti-Counterfeiting Trade Agreement (ACTA) oraz obywatelskim wnioskiem o referendum w sprawie ustawy emerytalnej. Partia jest formą organizacyjną oddolnego, obywatelskiego ruchu, zawiązanego w Internecie na rzecz wprowadzenia w Polsce ustroju demokracji bezpośredniej. Demokracja Bezpośrednia jest partią zadaniową, skupia zatem osoby o różnych poglądach gospodarczych oraz politycznych i nie zajmuje oficjalnego stanowiska w tych kwestiach. Członkowie partii stawiają sobie za cel nadrzędny uzdrowienie polskiej demokracji. Historia Demokracji Bezpośredniej Geneza thumb|Protest przeciwko ratyfikacji umowy [[Anti-Counterfeiting Trade Agreement|ACTA]] Pierwszym wydarzeniem, istotnym dla powstania partii, była fala manifestacji w Europie zorganizowana przeciwko umowie międzynarodowej Anti-Counterfeiting Trade Agreement (ACTA). Pierwsze demonstracje miały miejsce w styczniu, w Polsce. To wtedy pierwszy raz okazało się, że obywatele nie są w stanie formalnie zablokować decyzji podjętej przez ich rząd. Rząd, który powołany został do reprezentowania ich interesów, a nie do uderzania w nich, przez pierwsze dni głuchy na manifestacje brnął dalej w błędną decyzję. Umowa została podpisana ale Sejm wycofał się z ratyfikacji pod wpływem demonstracji młodych ludzi, które ogarnęły cały kraj. Sprawa ACTA była jednak jawnym przykładem zatajania przed obywatelami informacji, braku transparentności podejmowania decyzji, nieudolności opozycji, a także wpływu wielkich koncernów na rząd polski. Okazało się, że obywatele, którzy sami ujawnili informację o umowie ACTA, nie posiadają formalnej możliwości zablokowania wymierzonego w nich prawa. Drugim wydarzeniem o podobnym wydźwięku było złożenie do Sejmu przez NSZZ Solidarność wniosku o referendum w sprawie wydłużenia wieku emerytalnego. W tej sprawie również opozycja okazała się bezskuteczna, a wniosek o obywatelskie referendum Sejm odrzucił wbrew woli 2 mln ludzi, którzy podpisali się pod nim w ciągu zaledwie miesiąca. W państwach demokracji bezpośredniej, gdzie wniosek obywatelski jest wiążący dla Sejmu, głosowanie nad nim nigdy nie miałoby prawa mieć miejsca. Komitet założycielski Sprowokowani tymi wydarzeniami, działacze różnych opcji, od lewej do prawej strony sceny politycznej, a także niezależni samorządowcy, skontaktowali się ze sobą za pośrednictwem Internetu i powołali 24 marca w Krakowie komitet założycielski Partii Demokracja Bezpośrednia. Celem komitetu było doprowadzenie do formalnej rejestracji partii. Zakreślono także wtedy i zatwierdzono pierwsze ramy programowe. Ugrupowanie DB miało być w zamierzeniu członków-założycieli pierwszą partią w Polsce nie posiadającą rozwiniętego programu światopoglądowego ani gospodarczego. Celem partii jest wprowadzenie w Polsce demokracji bezpośredniej, a także urzeczywistnienie innych zasad demokratycznego państwa. Państwa, w którym to obywatele decydują o swoim kraju, a nie skorumpowani politycy z poparcia różnych grup interesu. Tych ram programowych partia przestrzega do dziś pozostając partią zadaniową. Rejestracja partii oraz prace programowe W kwietniu oraz maju miały miejsce praca nad strukturami, statutem partii, ramami programowymi, a także pierwsze akcje terenowe mające na celu zebranie podpisów poparcia. Wielu ludzi bardzo ciepło wypowiadało się o nowej, oddolnej inicjatywie. 22 czerwca członkowie-założyciele złożyli w Sądzie Okręgowym w Warszawie dokumenty rejestracyjne partii wraz z podpisami poparcia. W okresie wakacyjnym na przestrzeni lipca oraz sierpnia członkowie partii wspólnie, poprzez regularne głosowania, opracowali kompletny i spójny dokument programowy partii pt. "Turkusowa (R)ewolucja". Złożone zostały wtedy także dokumenty rejestracyjne młodzieżówki partii - Stowarzyszenia "Młodzi Bezpośredni". 17 sierpnia Sąd Okręgowy w Warszawie podjął decyzję o wpisaniu partii Demokracja Bezpośrednia do ewidencji partii politycznych. Wpisu dokonano z dniem 27-tym sierpnia. 29-go września 2012 roku Walne Zgromadzenie wyłoniło zarząd krajowy Demokracji Bezpośredniej. O istnieniu nowej partii wypowiedziały się ciepło ogólnopolskie media . Program partii Program partii DB, zwany "Turkusową (R)ewolucją" składa się z 25 postulatów pogrupowanych w 5 rozdziałów. Wszystkie postulaty składają się na plan naprawy polskiej demokracji. DB przestrzega zasady neutralności światopoglądowej. Oznacza to, że partia nie zajmuje stanowiska w sprawach światopoglądowych takich jak dopuszczalność aborcji, finansowanie zabiegów in vitro, pozycja związków wyznaniowych w państwie itp. Idea demokracji bezpośredniej jednoczy wszystkie strony sceny politycznej. Demokracja Bezpośrednia w Polsce * wprowadzenie instytucji referendum na kształt szwajcarski, * wprowadzenie możliwości odwołania (ang. recall) posła, senatora, ministra oraz Rady Ministrów w trakcie kadencji, * wprowadzenie możliwości uchylenia obowiązujących przepisów prawnych (weto ludowe), * usprawnienie i ułatwienie obywatelskiej inicjatywy ustawodawczej, * wprowadzenie możliwości głosowania, a także zbierania podpisów drogą elektroniczną (e-voting). Demokratyczne państwo * dokonanie zmian w ordynacji wyborczej: # w bliższej perspektywie wprowadzenie okrągłych list wyborczych, # w dalszej perspektywie wprowadzenie jednomandatowych okręgów wyborczych w ordynacji preferencyjnej, # zniesienie finansowania partii politycznych z budżetu państwa na rzecz odpisu 1% od podatku dochodowego. * wzmocnienie instytucji ławników sądowych oraz wprowadzenie powszechnego wyboru Prokuratora Generalnego oraz prokuratorów apelacyjnych, * ograniczenie inwigilacji obywateli poprzez ujęcie jej zasad w jednym akcie prawnym i odpolitycznienie służb, * wprowadzenie zasady równowagi budżetowej w Konstytucji RP, * poddanie pod ogólnonarodowe referendum projektu ogłoszenia neutralności militarnej Polski oraz uzależnienie zagranicznych misji wojskowych od zgody wyrażonej w referendum. Władza nieuprzywilejowana * zniesienie immunitetu formalnego posłów oraz senatorów, * zniesienie przywilejów poselskich oraz senatorskich, * ograniczenie wydatków Kancelarii Prezydenta RP, * zniesienie Trybunału Stanu, * wprowadzenie odpowiedzialności urzędników za podejmowane decyzje. Wolność słowa * dokonanie zmian w kwestii wolności mediów poprzez: # zlikwidowanie KRRiTV i zniesienie systemu koncesyjnego mediów, # zniesienie abonamentu RTV, # wydzielenie kanału telewizji publicznej TVP Debata, * ograniczenie tajemnicy państwowej oraz wprowadzenie wygasania w ciągu 10 lat majątkowych praw autorskich do utworów legalnie opublikowanych w Internecie, * informatyzacja administracji publicznej (e-government), * uchylenie przepisu o obrazie głowy państwa, * wprowadzenie powszechnego dostępu do Internetu. Silny samorząd * wprowadzenie referendum fiskalnego, a także budżetu partycypacyjnego w gminach i województwach, * wprowadzenie instytucji zgromadzenia ludowego w gminach * przekształcenie Senatu RP w izbę samorządową, * likwidacja powiatów, * wprowadzenie centrów dialogu społecznego w gminach. Roadmap Roadmap to anglojęzyczne określenie na plan, który przedstawia długo i krótkoterminowe cele projektu, a także określa jak je osiągnąć. Własne roadmapy posiada większość projektów inżynierskich i informatycznych. Demokracja Bezpośrednia, jako profesjonalny projekt polityczny, również posiada swój roadmap. Partia jest częścią międzynarodowego ruchu na rzecz idei demokracji bezpośredniej. Dlatego musi znaleźć dla siebie miejsce jako polityczne, "zbrojne" ramię tego ruchu. Poniższy roadmap jest ogólnym, lecz elastycznym planem działań partii na lata 2012-2015. Plan ulec może zmianie w wypadku nieoczekiwanego rozwoju wypadków na polskiej scenie politycznej. Przedstawiamy dziesięć kroków do demokracji bezpośredniej w Polsce: 1. Przygotowanie prawne By skutecznie działać na scenie politycznej, należy posiadać odpowiednie fundamenty organizacyjne. Krok pierwszy obejmuje opracowanie prawnych podstaw funkcjonowania organizacji - czyli statutu partii - a także rejestrację Demokracji Bezpośredniej w Sądzie Okręgowym w Warszawie, w wyniku czego partia nabędzie osobowość prawną. 2. Prace programowe Krok drugi obejmuje wypracowanie przez grupę programową partii, pakietu konkretnych rozwiązań ustrojowych dla Polski. 3. Zasoby ludzkie Siła Turkusowej Rewolucji drzemie w jej masowości. By przebudzić obywateli i poruszyć oddolny ruch społeczny niezbędne jest dokonanie wielu czynności. Krok trzeci obejmuje zjednoczenie środowisk popierających demokrację bezpośrednią, a zatem nawiązanie współpracy z ruchami typu anty-ACTA, obywatelskimi komitetami, stowarzyszeniami, organizacjami pirackimi walczącymi o wolność informacji, niezależnymi, lokalnymi mediami a także mniejszymi grupami politycznymi. Także udzielenie wsparcia dla idei realizowanej przez ruch Anonymous. 4. Rewolucja społeczna By osiągnąć ustrojową rewolucję, konieczna jest uprzednia rewolucja mentalnościowa. Niezbędne jest zrozumienie przez szerokie rzesze obywateli jak wspaniałym systemem jest demokracja bezpośrednia. Krok czwarty polega na pozyskiwaniu wyborców oraz sympatyków dla ruchu demokracji bezpośredniej w Polsce. 5. Wybory do Parlamentu Europejskiego - "Europa Europejczyków" Wybory do Parlamentu Europejskiego będą pierwszym poważnym testem dla ruchu demokracji bezpośredniej. Europa cierpi na deficyt demokracji. Kto dziś wie jak na imię ma Prezydent Unii Europejskiej? Unia to interesujący projekt polityczny, lecz niestety zdominowany przez żądnych władzy eurokratów oraz oddaloną od obywateli Komisję Europejską. Krok piąty obejmuje aktywne uczestnictwo partii w wyborach. 6. Wybory samorządowe - "Samorząd, czyli my tu decydujemy" Niedługo po wyborach do Parlamentu Europejskiego rozpocznie się kampania samorządowa. To wielka okazja na przybliżenie Polakom mechanizmów demokracji bezpośredniej. Krok szósty obejmuje wystawienie własnych kandydatów do rad samorządowych oraz na prezydentów, burmistrzów i wójtów. 7. Wybory prezydenckie - "Bezpośredni Prezydent" Partia Demokracja Bezpośrednia zdaje sobie sprawę z doniosłej roli Prezydenta w Polsce, jako Strażnika Konstytucji. Niestety pałac prezydencki to obecnie dwór pełen intryg prowadzonych przez ministrów, z Prezydentem w centrum, bardziej jako królem niż demokratycznym reprezentantem Narodu - "pierwszym wśród równych". Krok siódmy obejmuje przeprowadzenie kampanii prezydenckiej i wprowadzenie na urząd prezydencki własnego kandydata. 8. Wybory parlamentarne - "Zwróćmy władzę jej prawowitym właścicielom" Wybory parlamentarne są najbardziej kluczowymi wyborami dla wprowadzenia ustroju demokracji bezpośredniej w Polsce. Krok ósmy obejmuje przeprowadzenie skutecznej kampanii wyborczej, przygotowanie oraz wystawienie własnych kandydatów do Sejmu oraz do RP|Senatu] i zwycięstwo w wyborach parlamentarnych. Będzie to wstęp do pozytywnych przemian ustrojowych - wprowadzenia w Polsce prawdziwej demokracji. 9. Wprowadzenie demokracji bezpośredniej w Polsce Wprowadzenie demokracji bezpośredniej w Polsce będzie etapem stopniowym i rozłożonym w czasie. Pierwszą zmianą będzie modyfikacja instytucji referendum oraz wprowadzenie możliwości odwołania polityka, a następnie wszystkich pozostałych narzędzi demokracji bezpośredniej. Krok dziewiąty obejmuje organizację społecznej debaty, poszukiwanie kompromisów oraz sejmowej większości celem spełnienia zawartych w programie celów. Właściwa misja partii zostanie wypełniona, gdy wszystkie 25 punktów programowych zostanie wypełnionych w sferze polskiego prawa. 10. Turkusowa Rewolucja bez granic Problem opresji władzy i tendencji autorytarnych nie dotyczy jedynie Polski. Jest to problem całego, współczesnego świata. Po sukcesie Demokracji Bezpośredniej w Polsce nadejdzie czas by ten projekt polityczny wdrożyć także w innych krajach Europy, a być może na świecie. Krok dziesiąty obejmuje działania w sferze globalnej. Organizacja partii Demokracja Bezpośrednia jest najbardziej demokratyczną partią polityczną w Polsce. Zgodnie ze statutem DB "walne zgromadzenie członków jest najwyższą władzą DB" , zaś "zarząd jest to najwyższy organ administracyjny i reprezentacyjny DB" . Zarząd nie pełni więc funkcji kierowniczych, a jedynie wykonawcze wobec decyzji walnego zgromadzenia członków. Do realizowania swoich celów zarząd oraz walne zgromadzenie powoływać mogą grupy zadaniowe przeznaczone do wykonywania konkretnych działań. Ponadto funkcjonują w organizacji grupy terenowe prowadzące akcje lokalne. Partia w dużej mierze funkcjonuje za pośrednictwem Internetu, a decyzje dot. wyłaniania list wyborczych podejmowane są w głosowaniach wszystkich członków odpowiednich okręgów wyborczych. Zobacz też * Demokracja bezpośrednia Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona Demokracji Bezpośredniej Kategoria:Partie i ugrupowania III RP